The Silver Knight Ask Box
by MrsLittletall
Summary: The knights of Gwyn establish an ask box for the silver knights.


„Ornstein, what is this?"

Artorias was looking curiously at the wooden box the dragon slayer had brought in to their team conference today.

„I was sick and tired of having to answer all the questions of the silver knights individually.", Ornstein said while putting the box down on the table. „So I established this box where they could put all their questions and prompts in. I thought we could look through it together."

„A good idea, this keeps things organized.", came the voice from Hawkeye Gough from above them. And Ciaran added: „Ooh, this could be exciting."

"There are quite a few in there.", Artorias said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, everyone grab one and we can discuss them one at a time then.", Ornstein said and each of the knights grabbed a slip of paper. Ornstein looked at his and his face fell flat upon reading it.

"I think this is for you.", Artorias said and handed his slip of paper to Ornstein. "This too.", Gough added and gave his to Ornstein too.

"Guys, you need to hear this.", Ciaran started and cleared her throat before reading out aloud: "Captain, would you please consider improving your handwriting? One day we spent over 10 minutes trying to find out if these were our names on the shift board and then you came along and got mad that we weren't on our posts already. If that isn't one of the most hypocritical things to do, we don't know."

Ornstein could see how much Artorias tried to hide his laughter. "I get it, my handwriting is bad. These were all about this. Captain, please improve your handwriting. Captain, your handwriting is really hard to read. But I really don't know how I should improve it, I already tried."

"I can read it.", Artorias said. "Just tell them to come to me if they have trouble reading something."

"Well, fine, this would be cleared then. Let's look at some other ones." Ornstein grabbed a new slip and quickly discarded it. "That aren't about my handwriting."

He grabbed another one, unfolded it and quickly folded it together again, getting a slightly red tint in his face: "Ah, no, I don't think I should show you that..."

"What was standing on this, Ornstein?", Artorias asked. "Did anyone found out an embarrassing secret?"

"It were votes for a popularity contest.", Gough said, who had been able to see it from his higher position.

"Gough, I didn't want them to know. Things like this are not good for our morals!", Ornstein complained, but Ciaran and Artorias were already there trying to pry the slip out of his fingers.

"Ornstein, that is not fair, you have already seen it!", Artorias said. "Gough too.", Ciaran added. "Now we have a right to see it too."

It didn't take long for them to get the slip of paper from Ornstein. Artorias unfolded it curiously while Ciaran tried standing on her toes to get a look on it too.

"This isn't even so bad, we are pretty even, Ornstein.", Artorias said.

"You still won...", Ornstein said between crunched teeth. They hadn't even tried to fight this duel, but he had still lost.

"Where am I standing on this thing?", Ciaran demanded to know and managed to slip the paper out of Artorias hands with a graceful jump. "What? At the very bottom?"

"Don't take it too bad, Ciaran.", Ornstein said. "You are working as the assassin mostly, your work simply gets overlooked."

"Are you saying that I am too small?", Ciaran twirled around and then crouched into a corner. "And I am making such an effort to be an good assassin..."

"No, Ciaran, I never said that.", Ornstein said. He knew, it wasn't a good idea to show this thing around. "He kneeled down next to her. "Besides, size is not everything. I am also one of the smaller ones here."

Ciaran stood up to her full size, which made her roughly the size of Ornstein who kneeled down. "Are you joking? You are twice the size of me! How is that small?"

"I am still the third smallest of this group.", Ornstein said. "Despite being around 2,60 meter tall. I tell you, that often feels strange."

"Hey, you two, you have to listen to this!", Artorias called, who had apparently rummaged around in the box while Ornstein and Ciaran had been talking. The both of them walked back to the table. Artorias read aloud: "You know this rafters Captain Ornstein always uses to do his jogging sessions? The ones you can enter the cathedral from? We would like to take post there with our dragon slayer bows in case of an invasion."

Ornstein considered this for a moment: "That... that is actually not a bad idea. Any foe who would try to cross this would be in for a surprise and we could get rid of them in a very easy way."

"Oooh, that is so sadistic.", Ciaran said with a gleeful tone in her voice.

"It is, but I can't help but be proud of them.", Gough said, having led the great bow silver knights in countless battles and trained their skills with their unique "arrows".

"So we are going to allow it? I can't await the next time someone tries to invade us.", Artorias said.

"Artorias, that is not a thing to look forward too!", Ornstein scolded the wolf knight. "Besides, they have to go through Sen's Fortress first. Can you imagine anyone trying to get an army through that?"

The other knights shook their heads in unison. Anor Londo was truly the best secured town in this land. All of the knights spend a moment in silence after that decision.

"Fine, let's look at another one.", Ornstein broke through the stillness and grabbed for another slip. "Why are we all wearing silver armour?", he read. "Really, that is on their mind?"

"I think it is a good question.", Gough said. "They want to know more about their origins."

"Well, I guess Lord Gwyn just liked silver?", Ornstein assumed. "I doubt that had some higher meaning or something."

"Makes me think, Ornstein.", Artorias started. "You are wearing golden armour. Was that because you are the captain of the silver knights?"

"Poor coincidence.", Ornstein answered. "I just like gold. And it fit very well with the lion theme I was going for."

"So your armour choice was a choice of fashion?", Ciaran asked.

"It also has been imbued with lighting resistance so that I don't shock myself. And fire of course, because of dragon fire.", Ornstein explained. "But I can also look good while slaying dragons, that isn't a crime."

"Didn't think you were so vain.", Ciaran said and got the next slip out of the box. "What does Lady Ciaran's face look like under that mask? What the?", she read. "They even made assumptions about it!"

"I want to see that!", Artorias said and was at Ciaran's side in mere seconds, where the woman tried to frantically hide the slip of paper. "Thanks for giving me that.", Ornstein said and took the slip out of her hands from the other side.

"Ornstein, not fair!", Ciaran called out.

"That is the payback for earlier.", the dragon slayer smirked and looked at the paper.

"Oh, I know why you wouldn't want us to see that..."

"Show me.", Artorias demanded and looked at the slip.

"I heard that Lady Ciaran has really bad teeth and that is why she always wears the mask...", he read. "And there are also rumours that you are missing an eye. Where did these things come from?"

"Maybe you should show your face in public more often.", Ornstein suggested to the assassin, who laid face own on the table in defeat.

"And that is coming from you.", came her muffled voice. "You are running around in full armour pretty much all the time."

"At least I show my face once in a while.", Ornstein said.

Artorias nodded: "Yes, even while eating you only pull that mask far enough so that you are able to eat without trouble."

"Fine, I guess I'll show them my face.", Ciaran finally gave in. "Let's look at another slip."

Ornstein pulled out the next slip and unfolded it: "Let me finally join as the fifth knight of Gwyn. Damn it, that was the executioner!"

Artorias, Ciaran and Gough sighed at the same time. Artorias took up the word: "Nobody of us wants that discussion. So please, could we skip this?"

Ornstein closed his mouth that he had already opened to rant about Smough and how much he annoyed him. "Uh, fine, let's look at another one."

"I am picking the next.", Artorias said in excitement and swooped another slip out of the box. "Captain Ornstein, why do you dislike animals?", he read aloud.

Now it was Ornstein's turn to sigh: "It's not that I don't like them. It is more that they don't like me." He considered for a short moment: "Well, I don't like birds and you know very well why, Artorias." He glared at the wolf knight.

"Hey, I already apologized for this.", Artorias said in a defensive tone.

"But why do most animals not like you, Ornstein?", Gough asked.

"I know, it is because he has dragon blood!", Artorias shouted out. "They sense the far more dangerous animal and that is why they don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Artorias, we don't even know if that is true!", Ornstein said.

"Besides, Ornstein is dangerous enough to put everything into flight he looks at menacing.", Ciaran fell into the discussion.

"Do... do I have such a bad death stare?", Ornstein asked. Artorias chuckled about this. "You should be glad that you wear your helmet almost all the time. I am sure all the silver knights were already gone if they would see your malicious stare."

"I want the silver knights to have respect, but I don't want to scare them.", Ornstein said.

Now Ciaran burst out into laughter: "Oh, Ornstein, we were just teasing you. You don't look menacing at all!"

"Well, thanks!", Ornstein said, feeling insulted.

"That's the payback for calling me small!", Ciaran said and grabbed the next slip of paper.

"Is it possible for us to get promoted into the ranks of the knights of Gwyn?", she read. All three other knights looked at Ornstein, who had been the one to chose them as the four knights of Gwyn, but he didn't answer.

"Come on, Ornstein, stop sulking.", Artorias said. "You know we didn't mean it."

"That's not it. Well, not completely. That sounds like Smough again!"

Ciaran shook her head: "Different handwriting."

"Oh then... I guess they need to fulfill some heroic deeds. Like single-handedly slaying 89 dragons.", he answered.

"Will there ever be the day you stop boasting with this number...?", Artorias grumbled.

"I am more upset that I couldn't make it a 90 in the meantime!", Ornstein said.

Ciaran looked in the box. "Not much left.", she said. "Only two. Let's look at them."

She and Ornstein both grabbed one of the leftover slips. Ornstein read his aloud first: "At all the knights of Gwyn: Let us meet for some tea and snacks in my room eventually. Gwyndolin. Oh, I guess they feel lonely. We should visit them soon."

Gough let out a deep chuckle from above: "Wasn't this thing supposed to be for the silver knights? Seems like all kind of people use it to send messages now."

In the meantime, Ciaran had read the message and had a wide grin on her face. "Ornstein, is there something we should know?", she asked.

"Why?", Ornstein said confused.

"Because that slip reads: Ornstein, come to my room this night. I am eagerly awaiting you. This sounds like you are dating someone! Don't you want to tell us when you are in a relationship?"

Ornstein instantly knew who had put this message inside and what in the world was he thinking? They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. That really brought him into trouble.

"That... that must be a dumb joke. I am not dating anyone at the moment.", he quickly said. "Besides, who would be so stupid to put a message like this at a place where everyone can access it instead of giving it to me directly?"

"True.", Ciaran said and discarded the message. "But maybe it is someone who has a crush on you?", Artorias asked. "But they would have signed it then. I guess you are right, it was just a dumb joke."

Ornstein breathed out in relief that the others wouldn't ask further.

"Alright, this were all the messages. I think we can call it a day now. We tell the silver knights about our decisions tomorrow.", Ornstein concluded their meeting.

"Good night, everyone. We should head to bed."

"Good night. That tomorrow will be a successful day too.", Artorias said and left the room at first.

"I am going to stay up a bit longer, but good night.", Ciaran said and followed Artorias. That only left Gough.

"That was Prince Gwynfor's handwriting.", he said. Ornstein froze and then slowly turned around to face the giant. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.", the giant said. "I just think that you are able to trust them. I am sure they would appreciate if you tell them."

Ornstein sighed: "I made a promise to the master about this... But thanks for your concern, Gough. We will see each other tomorrow." Ornstein left the room with a wave to the giant and made his way to the master's room.

When he already was heading there, he could ask if he could inaugurate the other knights in their secret. But at most he was glad that he could spend time with his loved one. He only had to made sure that he wouldn't use the ask box again.

This thing was for the silver knights after all.


End file.
